conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Springvale, Colorado
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Colorado | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Hinsdale | parts_type = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10 = | p11 = | p12 = | p13 = | p14 = | p15 = | p16 = | p17 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = 1857 | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Mayor-council | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Burt Mitchells ® | leader_title1 = Deputy Mayor | leader_name1 = Cathrine Travis ® | leader_title2 = Town Council | leader_name2 = Springvale Town Council | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 5,871 | population_as_of = 2012 | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | website = http://springvalecolorado.us | footnotes = }} Springvale is a town and the county seat of Hinsdale County, of the US state of Colorado. The population of Springvale was 5,871 at the 2012 census. Springvale is regarded as "the most isolated large town in the United States," being located in the most uninhabited county in Colorado and arguably the US. It is located on the northwestern banks of the Rio Grande Reservoir, 30 miles south of the only other incorporated municipality in Hinsdale, Lake City. Springvale was founded in 1857, years after the United States defeated Mexico and gained control of the region. Then-Springvale was located in the Utah Territory until 1861 when the Colorado Territory was organized (and subsequently became a state in 1876). While most avoided the rugged Rocky Mountain territory and moved on west, Aaron G. Henson and his family settled the area and established a private trading post, which proved profitable. Henson and his family settled in 1857, which is recorded as the town's founding, making it the oldest European town in Colorado, followed by San Luis. Today, Springvale is a vibrant community with what it regards as a unique culture (developed from its isolation). Notable for its "small town feel," while being a relatively large town, Springvale has attracted many tourists over the years curious to learn about Colorado and Hinsdale County's history. Although to a lesser extent, much of Springvale's income derives from skiing during the winter months. History Geography Demographics Cityscape Neighborhoods *Armsdale *Campfield *Central *Creekbed *Eastern Grove *Franklin Hills *Granger Park *Harriston Village *Old Springvale *The Foothills Government Politics On a national level, Springvale is located in Colorado's 3rd congressional district. Its current representative is liberal Republican Mark "Tip" Cortez, who has held the post since 2005. Town Council The Springvale Town Council is the local legislature of Springvale. Each of the town's ten neighborhoods elects one councilor every four years. Police Department The Springvale Police Department is the principle organization responsible for law enforcement throughout the town. The department's chief is elected every four years, and Michael W. Roberts has been Chief of Police since 1995 (reelected in 2011). Being a small town department, the SPD is divided into only a few divisions, namely the Patrol Division, the Investigations Division and the Support Division. The SPD currently employs 84 full time officers over two shifts. Fire Department Economy Culture Religion Education Public schools *Aaron G. Henson Elementary School *Springvale Elementary School *Creekbed Middle School *Springvale High School **Springvale Junior High School **Springvale Senior High School Private schools *Armsdale Christian Academy *The Foothills School *Alma Preparatory School **Alma Preparatory School for Boys **Alma Preparatory School for Girls Higher education *University of Southern Colorado *Springvale Community College Transportation Media Newspapers and publications *''The Springvale Times'' Radio Television Notable people See also * * Category:Super Warmonkey Category:Springvale, CO